LE CRACK FANDOM STYLE
by TWO-UNICORNS-WRITE
Summary: This is a tragic story about when you have too much coffee and hyped up on ships. Some ships are in this but they are glossed over by our awesomeness :D


I was eating some pie when I heard a knock on the door. I got up rfom my chair and walked out into the hall. I opened the door and BAM! It was the Tenth Doctor, he asked if I have seen The Winchster brothers and I froze, 'NO EFFIN WAY' He walked inside, ignoriong my silence and started to check under beds, under cabinets, and other hiding spots. Just then the door bell rang. I rushed over to open it and when I did it was England from hetalia. He asked me "Have yuo seen the Doctor?" I looked to where the Doctor just was and he was standing in shock, shaking his head, motioning me to tell England to go away. I told England "I haven't seen him..." Just then Sam and Dean Winchester ran out of a closet the Doctor forgot to check and tackled England. I watched the strange brawl, te Doctor had been dragged into the fight by England and now there was a fighting pile of men on the floor. And the I saws my best friend wak in. She said "Are they going to Fuck yet?" I looked at her in horror and pointed to the guys on the floor who were completley unaware of our weirdass conversation. When I looked back at her, she was completely naked. I nearly vomitted at the thought of what she was planning to do. I mean yeah, they are they hottest guys ever but... EW! I tried to get them to stop fighting, but then the Eleventh Doctor came in. I was in awe as the crowd managed to get him into the fight also. The Tenth Doctor started to argue with the Eleventh Doctor about coming here, you know paradoxes and all, and they started to throw punches. This was a little to hot for me and I think I pased out. The last thing I saw was my rfiend cheering about 'Sexual Tension' -The next segment of this scary crack fic is written by my friend, enjoy, probably not-

(Please excuse the typos, I don't know what's wrong with me today ;-; )

The wall suddnley exploded, and Stan and Kyle from south park burst da fuck in' and then Karkat giving Nepeta a piggy back ride followed behind. The awesome, beautiful, small titted friend, fell from the ceiling and onto the men pile. "Put some clothes on" The fanfic writer said as she awoke from her totally lame slumber! When the friend got up, she was atleast wearing a bra and jeans. Then, it started raining Alferds( From hetalia) And then a piano fell ontop of one of the thousands of alferds "OMG they killed america!" Kyle shouted "You bastards! "

The AMAZING friend grabed stan and kyle by the collars and threw them into a dark bedroom "GET TO WOOOOORK" she shouted awesomely! Karkat and nepeta ran around the ceiling. The fanfic writer stopped the tenth doctor and dean's fight

(Okay going back to my bff's part)

I woke up from my starnge pass out. And looked up, all Hell and other things had broken losse. I tied my beautiful ginger hair into a short ponytail and walked over to a group of men, couldn't tell who they were because all the hotness was making my vision blurry, and asked them to stop fighting. They looked at me like I was a weirdo and went back to fighting, this time throwing a couple punches. I decided the hot man level in this room was too high and passed out AGAIN. Just then Miku Hatsine from vocaloid came in and started whipping people's asses with her leak. The house was already completley destoryed, but to make it worse Rin and Len came in in a giant road roller and crushed the non-existent walls. The NOT AS COOL AS ME friend said allowedf "WILL YOU ALL JUST FUCK INSTEAD OF FIGHT? That would be much more pleasant!~" You could hear the approval of France from Hetalia in the backround.

I let down my BEAUTIFUL, LONG, BRUNETEE, SILKY, BETTER THAN THE FUCKING FANFIC WRITERS, hair and began to strangle france with it. Then nepeta drowned or some shit and karkat had to give her mouth to mouth. Then kyle and stan came out of the bedrooom, both shirtless. Stan looked scared and kyle just had a stone like face. Then dean and the doctors were covered with custurd all of a sudden. AND 'DEN the SEXY friend looked to her right and saw sam, "Oh hey, I didn't see you there :D" Sam was giving a non-sexual piggyback ride. Nepeta, who was now awake thanks to karkitty :3 was have a tea party roleplay with england and america(who may or not have been tied to )

And then, a wild Krishna appeard (Not the Hindu God, she is just our friend! w ) She somehow managed to go godtier and zapped dem' bitches back to their own universes. And then the friend looked at the fanfic writer and said "It may not have been written in this fanfic,but I totally got laid c: " The fanfic writer WHO WAS MUCH PRETTIER AND HAD BETTER MORALS THAN THE OTHER said "Okaaaaay..." She looked around at her house, that was somehow still intact and said "I need some Starbucks..!" And then they rode their OTPS to starbucks. Canada was still there... maybe, we can't tell...

tHE eND~~~~


End file.
